Simplicity
by EshtarWind
Summary: It has always been simple for them. And perhaps only simple words that could be understood by that man who couldn't bear complexity.Ikki x RingoSpoilerI sucks at summary -a poor excuse for inability.


**Author's Note: My first Air Gear fic. I love this pairing from the beginning, since Ringo is my fav female character (Kazu being the male one). Perhaps because she is so loyal, kindhearted, and devoted, or perhaps simply because she is masochistic (even her Regalia enables such act gracefully. LOL). In short, I love her. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or the lyrics written in this fic.**

* * *

**An Ikki x Ringo Fic**

**Simplicity**

**

* * *

**

_In the air I flew  
through the cloud I fall  
And all the things I've tried to say  
were never easy to explain  
They were always meant for you_

Album Leaf – Always for You

* * *

"Good morning, how are you?"

It used to be simple. An everyday greeting, a walk, a class, and a stroll. The sun was shining with its light falling on their feet, reflecting off her glasses, reflecting off his eyes. He would talk non sense and she would reply back with logic. The argument was nice. The heat was nice.

Endearing.

It used to be simple. Casting off her night life, her love was simple.

X

"Good luck. We believe in you, Ikki!"

Sweat. The days then were filled with sweat. And thrill. And flight.

The most beautiful flight she had ever seen. And those light… oh how she loved those lights… reflected off his eyes and face and feature and AT. Watching him felt like seeing him saying,

_Hey, Ringo. See? I fly._

_Yes… Yes, you fly…_

And she watched him soaring. A smile. She always had that smile. She smiled as he smiled, enjoying the laughter as he laugh.

It was simple. She felt him completely. She fell for him completely.

And there was not a single thought in her mind to catch his wings and pluck his feathers. She would fan him.

At night she was too high for him but she fanned the oblivious him. To fly higher. To fly nearer.

His flight was intoxicating.

The love was intoxicating.

She was simply addicted to his everything.

X

"Don't believe. Be careful."

Air… her words were nothing but gust of air to his ears. He loved air, he should've heard it…

_My fault…_

_Yes, your fault. You shouldn't have…_

Everyone was preying on him. They shook him, played him, crushed him… She felt like straining them down. Leave him alone, she thought. Leave him alone so she could see him fly.

But he still flew…

Flew like he used to do.

Even without her. Without her fan, her push, her wind.

It was too late for her to strain his wings, to chain his leg and forced him to the way she wanted. It was too late…

Or maybe it was the way she wanted?

She didn't know… She never did understand. It was just that laughter, that smile, that face, that feature…

She just wanted to see her light on his face.

But she would crush it one day.

She would crush her own dreams, love, life, light…

It was such a simple word. So very simple.

But the choice of love was not.

X

_FUCK._

Since when…

_FUCK. FUCK!_

Since when… it changed to this?

He cursed so much, so hard, so painfully… His eyes looked at her with such intensity she couldn't recognized him.

He couldn't recognize her either. He couldn't see behind the cloud he so chased what she had always given him with such purity that it was too natural for him to feel… For him… there were only thorns.

Mere thorns. That strained him, and them, and that other her…

There _were_ thorns… and blood, and pain, and tears. She should have spilled those tears. But she held it.

Just like how she held back her love.

Or hide it. Disguise it. Confuse him.

_I love you._

FUCK.

She could scream all she wanted but he would never understand. It wasn't the language he understood… She wondered when she lost track of what was in his head. When… he had stopped to hear her voice…

There was only one way… to make him understand…

… _I love you…_

Pain. Torture. She was so accustomed to torment that she could enjoy it all she wanted. So she could curse the sky all she wanted, so she could strain the crows with all she's worth. The one that gave her the wings would immobilize her. The one that gave her feathers would lock her to the ground.

No thorns are meant to fly.

She knew just as much.

And just like the purpose of its existence, it would bind. Both her… and him.

"RINGO!"

Why… He used to call her in much different voice… He used to call her with… that…

Now there were only walls of wind between them. Winds that threatened to crush her. Winds that was dying of thirst of her blood. Winds that would hunt solely to rip her apart.

To rip her body, mind, heart, ideology… To rip just about everything that she believed in.

And she did the same for him.

She would rip him, chain him, whip him… Only wishing for him to understand… the extent… of just how… she tried… all this time…

"AAaaaa… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

**_INFINITY ATMOSPHERE_**

Her regalia was named thorn… not because of anything… it was only because it tears her apart just as much as it gives her power… It was only because it tormented her so much when she fought for what she loves.

Only because… it could rip him just as much as it rip her…

Pain.

Was it not enough?

**_INFINITE CHAIN_**

Was her pain… not enough to tell him everything?

**_TORQUOISE SONIA_**

X

There was no more word needed to be said.

As the storm subsided and the sun peeked over bloodied rose, fresh wind always blew gently.

It had always been simple for both of them.

He laugh, and she laugh. He smile, and she smiled. The light was always reflected from his eyes, her glasses, her heart. If he found his resolve, the resolve would also reach her.

It was that simple.

All she wanted was him to be happy.

As the storm subsided, as the words reached out for both him and her, as understanding came enveloping them in its reassuring warm… all she wanted was for him to embrace her for as long as heaven bestowed time for both of them.

All she wanted was for him to choose her.

The Thorn Queen… and The Storm King. One to destroy… and one to create. They said they could never be together, it was the curse. But why… they also said that it was two side of the same coin. They were created, from the very beginning, attached to each other. Though the thorns rip them as they grew close, both were still there for each other.

He never thought about those thorns that grazed him. It grazed her too.

He never thought about those chains. He flew right to it.

He never thought about this silly ass fate. He always bust them away.

He only thought about her. Her fragile body, her strong heart… and most and foremost, her gentle caring love. And all of it… Everything single bit of it… all were meant for him.

He had realized all… were always meant for him.

It was always been simple for both them. Well, he couldn't comprehend complexity. She should have realized that sooner.

That there was never simpler, truer words to be said about them, no matter how hard the situations seemed for both of them.

The only word that he could always understand, regardless of the way she said it.

… _I love you…_

_

* * *

_

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I admit, that is crappy and a little OOC at the last part but anyway, this is my first Air Gear fic. Bear with me, people.**

**I think reading too much Air Gear is bad for your morale…**

**I think I get a slight bit perverted than before. 8OOO**


End file.
